


No More Lonely Nights

by rabauke_2504



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Post-Endgame, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabauke_2504/pseuds/rabauke_2504
Summary: Post-Endgame: Chakotay and Mike Ayala visit Kathryn Janeway in her home in Indiana. While the two men finally found happiness with each other their former Captain is still struggling with her life as a single back on Earth. But at least she got her friends :)
Relationships: Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind again that English isn't my native language and that I am still short on a beta reader. So you'll surely find grammar and typing mistakes. If there is something I can do better please let me know.
> 
> The characters don't belong to me but I love them dearly.

After spending seven years nonstop in space it still felt sometimes a little weird for Kathryn Janeway to sleep in her old room in Indiana again. The soft noises of the ship were missing and in those moments it hit her that she was alone. No ship, no crew, no friends, no First Officer. Who had been usually only a few feet away. Although tonight she wasn't really alone she felt alone again.

Chakotay, her former First Officer and her former Security Officer Mike Ayala arrived earlier this day to finally pay her former Captain and friend a visit. Kathryn was happy to see them again after such a long time. But now that she had time for herself the gloomy thoughts reappeared again. Chakotay and Mike stayed in the guest room and surely were wrapped in each other's arms. She wasn't jealous of them being in a relationship. But it showed her again how much she missed being held by someone. Suddenly the tears were rolling down her cheeks and she scolded herself for crying again. After she calmed down she came to the conclusion that sleep was out of the question for her. So she got up, put on her blue checked bath robe and carefully headed downstairs into the kitchen. Coffee was needed now.

Kathryn was just done with pouring herself a cup when the kitchen door was opened. It was Mike who was wearing long grey pyjama trousers and a light blue t-shirt which highlighted his broad chest and muscles. Kathryn immediately caught herself staring at him and was wondering how it would feel to be held by him.

"Oh!“ Mike said a little startled. "Sorry. I didn't want to scare you." Kathryn apologized. "Don't be. I just want to get a glass of water. I didn't expect someone to be in here." The cup of coffee on the counter got Mike's attention. "Can't sleep?" "No…" Kathryn couldn't say more when she felt another lump in her throat again. Mike who was studying her all the while saw that her nose was a little red and her eyes seemed glassy. "You've been crying." It was more a statement than a question. "What is it Kathryn?" "Nothing. It's actually quite silly." And the tears started to come again.

Without hesitation Mike enveloped Kathryn in a hug. She was leaning against his chest, sobbing and he was holding her close. "Ssshhhh! It's alright." Kathryn cherished every moment in Mike's arms. How much did she miss another human's touch. The sound of Mike's heartbeat helped her to calm down. "Kathryn, please tell me what's the matter." Her best friend pleaded while stroking her hair tenderly. "As I said." she responded in a muffled voice. "It's quite silly." "No nothing is quite silly when it makes you so upset. Out with it!" Mike demanded. "It's just that I feel so… lonely sometimes. Especially at night." She continued rambling. "I know it's unbelievable the famous Captain Janeway, who could, according to all the tabloids have everyone she wants, is lonely. It's quite pathetic actually." "No it isn't." he said in a serious tone. "And you know it pains me to know you're feeling this way. You're a wonderful person Kathryn Janeway and like everyone you deserve to be happy." Kathryn almost started to cry again. But this time it was because of Mike's touching words. "This is very sweet of you."

She was about to give him a small kiss on the cheek when he suddenly scooped her up and lifted her into his arms. Kathryn squeaked. "What are you doing?" "Taking you to bed with me." Kathryn thought she misheard him. "But what about Chakotay?" "First of all there's a very comfy King Size bed in your guest room. So there's plenty of room for the three of us. And secondly the big guy won't mind if I bring a woman to bed. Especially if the woman in question is you. He cares more about you than you know. In fact we both do but that's a story for another time. Now it's time for bed."

Mike hurriedly carried Kathryn to the guest room and laid her down in the middle of the bed. Chakotay who occupied the left side of the bed woke up. "What is going on?“ he asked sleepily. "I wanted to get a glass of water in the kitchen when I found this lost person there." Mike pointed at Kathryn.

"Kathryn?“ She only looked shyly at Chakotay, unable to explain more. "She couldn't sleep all alone in her room. So I decided to take her with me." Kathryn suddenly felt nervous what Chakotay might think of her after Mike's explanation. But all her worries were immediately forgotten when Chakotay smiled at her and said "Well then Mike. Let's make sure our guest of honour is comfy here." And arranged the pillow for her. Mike pulled the big blanket over all of them.

Kathryn who was nestled safe and sound between Chakotay and Mike finally drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. All the lonely nights suddenly forgotten.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up in Chakotay's and Mike's bed Kathryn's life takes a change for the better :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was supposed to be an one chapter fluffy ficlet. But thanks to the lovely Jane_dee01 it's a two chapter fluffy-smutty story now :)

* * *

"Good Morning Chakotay." Gretchen Janeway said when Voyager's handsome former First Officer entered the kitchen. "Good Morning Mrs. Janeway. I mean Gretchen." He tucked his ear when he saw Kathryn's mom giving him the typical glare her daughter definitely inherited from her.  
"So how did you and Mike sleep? I hope the mattress is alright?" "Yes, thank you. We slept very well. The bed is really comfortable."

"You haven't seen Kathryn somewhere?“ She continued to pell him with questions. "I just passed by Kathryn's room. The door was ajar and she wasn't in there. I expected she would be already down here brewing coffee. But she's nowhere to be seen."

"Actually…" Chakotay stammered "She's still asleep in the guest room." He didn't know how to interpret the expression on the older Janeway's face and explained further. "It seems she couldn't sleep last night. Mike wanted to get a glass of water and found her here in the kitchen. She was upset…" Chakotay trailed off, not sure if he should continue. After all Kathryn's state of mind seemed too personal to discuss it with her mum without Kathryn present. "I understand Chakotay. Kathryn doesn't talk that much about it but as her mother I already noticed that she sometimes seems sad and lonely somehow. I am glad you two are here. Kathryn definitely needs some friends around." She smiled at him and touched his upper arm.

"Gretchen… Kathryn is… for me and Mike she's one of the most important persons in our life. Would it be not for her we wouldn't be here now." He took a deep breath and continued. "It may be hard to grasp because I am in a relationship with Mike now but what I felt and still feel for your daughter is more than only friendship." He couldn't miss Gretchen's skeptical look and continued. "I talked about it numerous times with Mike and I know he feels the same about Kathryn." Gretchen started to smile and asked mischievously "And are the two of you plan to do something about it?" "If Kathryn let's us, we will." He grinned. "So how about bringing her a cup of coffee for starters?" Gretchen prepared three cups and handed him the tray.

Chakotay entered the bedroom and saw Mike still laying in bed, propped up on his arm watching Kathryn who seemed to be still asleep. "Good Morning love." Chakotay whispered and gave his lover a kiss on the lips. "Good Morning. I smell coffee. Perhaps that will wake her." Mike chuckled and took the cup of coffee Chakotay offered him. "Perhaps it will." The older man mused and sat down beside Mike, both watching Kathryn.

"She's so beautiful." "Yes, she is. She deserves some happiness. Gretchen told me she seems sad and lonely sometimes." "You talked to Gretchen?" “Yes. Guess who pushed the tray with the coffee into my hands and suggested bringing it here?" "I can't believe it." Mike smiled. "And so you already know, we got Gretchen's blessing." Mike smiled. "So it's only up to Kathryn now?" Chakotay nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

It didn't take long until Kathryn's eyes fluttered open. She was a little confused first when she saw Chakotay and Mike looking at her. Then she suddenly remembered what happened last night and felt embarrassed. "Good Morning Kathryn, are you okay?" “Good Morning. Yes, no… I mean, sorry for last night and I shouldn't be here now and spoil your morning." "Relax Kathryn. It's alright. It was wonderful to have you with us, right Chakotay?“ "Yes it was and I hope it won't be the last time. Here." He handed her the cup of coffee. Dumbfounded Kathryn took it and started to drink. Kathryn was trying to process what just happened. "So?" She asked a little unsure. "The two of you don't mind that your best friend spoils your intimate relationship?“ "You got it Kathryn. In fact there's something Mike and I have to tell you." Kathryn gulped. "Chakotay and I had a lot of talks about it. It was already clear to us that you are the most important person in our life. Without you we wouldn't be here now." Kathryn wanted to protest but Chakotay signaled her to hear them out. "Kathryn Janeway, for Chakotay and me you're so much more than our former Captain or friend. We love you and just want you to be happy." Kathryn wasn't sure she had heard correctly. Two of the most handsome and kind men she knew loved her? That couldn't be. So she had to make sure. "You mean you love me like a friend?" "No, we love you like a man should love a woman." "That's right." Mike confirmed.

Kathryn wasn't sure what to feel. It all felt like a dream. She'd been so lonely for so long and now destiny gifted her with these two wonderful men. She couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes. "Darling are you alright?“ Chakotay asked in a concerned filled voice. "I don't know it's just…" Kathryn started to cry. Chakotay took her cup and put it together with his own on the bedside cabinet. He took Kathryn in his arms and layed down with her on the bed. She was laying on his chest, sobbing. Mike who had put his cup on the bedside cabinet as well felt the urge to soothe Kathryn. And so he started to stroke Kathryn's hair tenderly and laid down beside Chakotay and Kathryn.

"Sorry for making a spectacle here. It seems I can't control my emotions lately." Kathryn apologized when she calmed down a few minutes later. "It's alright love." Chakotay reassured her and she smiled again. "Love… I like the sound of it." Kathryn confessed happily. "Does that mean you give us a chance." Mike wanted to know. "Yes... I would really like to try. I think I love you both, too."

She turned around to face the younger man. Mike who couldn't and didn't want to hold back anymore wiped the remaining tears away and kissed Kathryn. Kathryn immediately reacted when Mike's and her lips connected. It was too long ago since someone she really loved kissed her. While Mike couldn't get enough of Kathryn's mouth Chakotay started to kiss Kathryn's neck and nibbled on her earlobe. All these wonderful sensations running through her body made her already moan slightly.

Right after Kathryn and Mike broke their kiss Kathryn turned around, needing to feel Chakotay's lips on hers as well. Kathryn's hand found Chakotay's neck and she pulled him closer to her. The kiss the two shared was filled with love and devotion. The sight of his former Captain and First Officer kissing and Kathryn's content expression on her face motivated Mike to give her the pleasure she denied herself for so long. Mike's left hand traveled from behind under Kathryn's shirt to caress the already stiff nipples of her breasts while his right hand went south finding its way into her panties. She felt already hot and wet. "Oh!" the woman gasped when she felt her lover's hands on her most sensitive parts of her body. "Relax Kathryn. I just want to make you feel good. Is hope that's okay?" Miked whispered in to her ear. "Yes." She could only murmur. Mike felt lucky she let him touch her there. Kathryn's breathing became faster and faster while Mike's hands pleasured her and Chakotay's kissing continued. "Ooooooh!... God!“ Kathryn came very hard and collapsed on Chakotay's chest. She lay exhausted but very happy between her two friends and lovers and couldn't wait to begin the next journey with them.

The End


End file.
